


Catalyst

by Chocolatequeen



Series: The Course of True Love [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Doomsday Month, Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatequeen/pseuds/Chocolatequeen
Summary: Rose is gone, and the Doctor still hasn't cried.This is an outtake from To Bring Them Home, set in between the first two chapters.





	Catalyst

The Doctor’s eyes burned as he circled the console, sending the TARDIS into the Vortex. Despite the clawing ache in his mind where Rose should be, he hadn’t shed a single tear since their bond had broken.

He took a shuddering breath and shuffled towards the corridor. A flash of purple caught his eye, and he picked up Rose’s blouse with a trembling hand.

He remembered how it had been left here—Rose’s cheeky smile as she’d tossed it at him, her laughter when he’d chased her down the corridor.

A sob finally broke free as he collapsed to the grating, and Rose’s shirt soaked up his tears.


End file.
